New years kiss or miss?
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: it's new years and Mikayla hears that Oliver is going to kiss Miley when the ball drops. Can Jake convince her to stop them? Mikiley femslash and regular slash because oliver and Jake sorta end up kissing too


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana if I did it would be a drama and Miley would go back and forth dating Mikayla and Lilly every other episode.**

"So," Jake started as he entered the big room with Mikayla. "Did you see Miley come in with and Oliver in front of us? I think he likes her... I mean It's just a hunch." Mikayla scoffed. "Um, no way, he soo does not have a chance with her." She said as she pointed to the two they were talking about, standing in the corner talking and drinking punch.

"Oh, really, and who is it that does?" Jake asked eyeing her suspiciously. "Oh, well, uh... someone... someone else." She studdered. The blonde haired boy groaned in frusteration. "Come on, it's obvious that you've fallen for her too, why don't you just say it?" He asked. "Well, that just sounds... um, rediculous, yeah its sounds stupid, why would you think that I would even stoop that low to like her, she isn't even famous, and she's a girl." She sputtered angrily at jake, obviously in denial.

"Oh, so I guess you don't care that Oliver's going to try to kiss her tonight when the ball drops and it's the new year." He tried to say casually. "What?!?!" Mikayla yelled and a few people looked at her. She rolled her eyes and tugged Jakes arm. "Are you seriouse? If you're joking I swear I'll cut you're ba-"Jake put a hand over her mouth to stop her. "Okay, I get it, no, Im not, now go over there and talk to you're best friend that you claim you're not in love with. " He pushed her and pat her on the butt. Normally she would have hit him, but she had other things to think about. Miley.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she smiled sweetly and put her hand on Miley's lower back. She steped sideways so that she was closer to Mikayla and her eyes lit up as they made eye contact. "Hey what's up? I thought you weren't coming." Miley said excitedly. "Well, at first I didn't want to but I thought maybe I should just to keep an eye on some things and who knows, maybe I'll get to kiss Jake when the ball drops or somthing." She said slyly. Miley's grin faded slightly, but then she caught herself and grinned harder, making it a little obvious that she was uncomfortable.

"Oh, so You like Jake still?" She asked with a bit of shakiness in her voice. "Yeah, he's just so cute, how about you, you and Oliver look pretty close." She was trying to figure out if Miley would be jelous and if she liked Oliver, "I - Uh, well, I'm not sure yet, but maybe I'll find out if he kisses me when the ball drops ." Miley said the last part while looking at Oliver, he turned red and backed up a little after swallowing hard. "Oh." Was all that Mikayla said, unsatisyed with her answer. "I should go dance with Jake so that he isn't all by himself, sorry, I'll see you guys later hopefully." She said and then smiled sweetly at them before turning to go back to her zombie slaying bestfriend.

"So.. how'd it go, it looked like a trainwreck from here." He asked as she walked up to him. "I know... She pretty much asked him to kiss her when I asked if she liked Oliver." She mumbled sadly. "I always thought he was gay... when Miley and I were dating he'd look at me and stuff, and I hugged him whenever It was just me and him when we said goodbye, I don't get it." Jake said in a squeaky voice and Mikayla raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?!?! You're to scared to confess to me that you like another girl, so I figured maybe I should tell you that I like another guy.. But don't you dare tell anybody." He pointed a finger at her and she smirked. "Wow, Jake... that's interesting?" She tried not to laugh. "Hey, I just poured my heart out to you don't I get something at least?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink. "Fine... I like her butt. Are you happy now I told you somthing nobody else knows." She said sarcastically and he almost choked on his drink when she said it.

"Oh, my god, I didn't mean that... but well, since we're at it... I like his neck. Its big and somthing about it makes me want to kiss it. There now we're even... except you still haven't said that you like her out loud." He replied quietly. "Fine, I like her... alot... almost love.. Oh god what have you done? I love her don't I? why did you have to tell me about Oliver kissing her? I mean that is just, I can't handle that! she can only kiss me, nobody else, ever." Mikayla starting talking fast after her confession that took forever for her to say.

"Tell her then."He said simply. "No, I can't just walk up to and say that she'll think I'm crazy." She snapped. "Then why did she stare at your butt when you walked away..." He said slyly and she eyed him suspiciously... "She did?" she asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure, unless she was staring at your hips, but either way you win." He said and then smiled big and sighed.

"We need to stop them from kissing don't we?" He asked her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to stop them from kissing don't we?" Miley asked Oliver. "Yes, nobody touches my boy but me." Oliver tried to sound manly but it didn't really work it just made Miley laugh. "What's wrong with you boy?" She asked and then looked toward Mikayla and Jake. "Why doesn't she even notice it, I thought it was pretty obvious that I want to kiss her instead of you, but instead she just left." Miley complained.

"Well, I thought it was obvious that I didn't like you like that... I mean I backed away when you said it, how obvious is that?" He mummbled and sighed as he stared at Jake. Miley just shook her head. "I hugged him all the time, you know, and gave him these looks, I thought he knew..." He said sadly. "I know, Oliver I'm sorry, I guess we just have bad luck..." Miley started but then everyone started talking loudly.

"The count down is starting." Miley yelled. "Oh... well, I guess we should kiss anyways.. make eachother feel better, and not as lonely?" Oliver suggested. "Thanks Oliver, ofcourse, Nobody wants to be kissless on new years..." She smiled at him and they turned their attention to the big screen showing the sparkly ball getting ready to drop.

**TEN: **They all started counting down and Mikayla turned to Jake... "They won't really do it will they?"

**NINE: **"If you care so much stop them." He half heartedly said, knowing how stubborn she was.

**EIGHT: **" I already told you I can't, she'll hate me." She spat at him

**SEVEN: **"Well, I'm sorry that you.. of all people are to scared to take a chance..." Jake mocked her, knowing it might push her ego.

**SIX: **"I am not!" She yelled and Looked toward Miley and oliver,tears welling up in her eyes.

**FIVE**: Miley grabbed Oliver's shoulder and swallowed hard. "Ready?" she asked him and he nodded.

**FOUR: **Mikayla grabbed Jake and put her head on his shoulder. "I can't watch."

**THREE: **He pushed her back and rolled his eyes, "You're seriously not going to stop them?" He said angrily.

**TWO: **Miley and Oliver stared at eachother and her hand slipped off his shoulder and she he stepped closer to him and took a deep breath at the same time, Mikayla took a deep breath and squeazed Jake's hand as she watched.

**ONE: **Mikayla swallowed hard and and threw her hands up in submission.

Miley and Oliver were so close, their faces almost touching, drifting closer, as if in slow motion... Mikayla ran as fast as possible and just at the right moment she bumped Oliver out of the way as she slid between them and grabbed Miley's head giving her the hardest most passionate, earth shattering kiss ever.

Oliver was confused when he was suddenly pushed out of the way, but when he was, it caused him to turn around slightly, and that's when Jake grabbed his waist and turned him fully and Kissed him. It all happened so fast that nobody had time to process what was happening... Oliver and Miley knew that they weren''t kissing eachother, but they knew that it was someone they needed to be with because they felt shocks all over their body, and when they broke their kiss the two friends were in complete shock and awe.

"I love you. " Mikayla said breathlessly and Miley's eyes sparkled as she reached up and put her hand on her friend's cheek and kissed her back. "Thank god you stopped us, I was beggining to think you wouldn't." She said as she leaned her forhead against Mikaylas. "Sorry it took so long, I'm a little stubborn sometimes." She laughed and Miley put her arms around her neck as hers went to Miley's waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"What the heck?" Oliver said in disbelief as they broke the kiss. Jake looked hurt. "Sorry Oliver, I just thought-" He was cutt off by Oliver's lips. "You thought, right. You didn't let me finish either. I was going to say what the heck took you so long." He smirked and held Jake's hand. "Well, there were crowds of women in the way, and I had to get past them to come over here." He said in his cocky voice, Oliver just scoffed and then hugged him, knowing that he was his and that the nonexhistant crowd of women would have to wait.

Miley do you want to go out to the balcony with me, to celebrate the new year just the two of us?" Mikayla asked quietly. "Ofcourse, I'd follow you anywhere." She responded and grabbed her hand. They reached the balcony outside and looked at the stars. Miley shivered and Mikayla wrapped her arms around her trying to keep her warm. She heated up pretty fast when she felt the breath against her ear and heard Mikayla's breathing get shallower.

"I - uh." Miley couldn't think of anything to say because she couldn't concentrate when she was so close to her. She kissed her cheeck from behind and chuckled."You are so adorable." She whispered and then let go of her and swittched their positions so that she was facing her. She took off her bracelet and put it on Miley's wrist. She lifted her wrist to look at it and she couldn't help but laugh. "I've never taken it off, it's lucky." Mikayla explained. It was from one of Hannah's first concerts. "I knew you liked her." Miley said slyly. "Well, I guess she's kinda cute. " Mikayla mumbled about Hannah. "Kinda?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

Mikayla grabbed her hands and rubbed cirlces in her palm with her thumb. "That's because I like you better. She's okay.. but you're..." She thought for a second and then just breathed out the word amazing and kissed her, as deeply as she could. It was the perfects start to a new year.

**Author's note : the end sucks, lol i apologize**


End file.
